


Pumpkins Lights and Cold Nights

by echo_flowers



Series: Spooptober [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, One Shot, Spooptober, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_flowers/pseuds/echo_flowers
Summary: Just a cute little thing a whipped up based off of the tumblr prompt: 'Decorating for Halloween'. Pure fluff.
Series: Spooptober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974709
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Pumpkins Lights and Cold Nights

For spooptober

Prompted: Decorating for Halloween

* * *

It was that time of year again. The days were getting shorter, the nights darker, the stars brighter. It also happened to be a few months shy of the First Anniversary of Monster kind's return to the surface, which was in December. The excited energy that seemed to be around every Monster you talked to unmistakable. You had to admit that the excitement was getting to you too. Seeing your Monster family getting excited over the holiday made you feel like a kid again. Maybe that's why you decided that decorating the house would be a good idea.

It all started the week before Halloween. You and Frisk had gone out shopping for Halloween costumes when the inspiration hit you, quite literally, in the face. You stared at the large package of skeleton fairy lights that you had run into, mind whirling. _Huh_... 

_Are you okay?_ Frisk asked, after getting your attention. You nodded, grabbing the lights and putting them into the cart with the rest of your Halloween goodies.

"Yeah. I was just thinking that maybe we could decorate the house this year. We haven't done it in years."

Frisk's eyes flashed eagerly, their hands moving quickly to match their enthusiasm. Yeah! That could be fun! We could have the whole family help!

You nodded, your own excitement growing as you lead Frisk toward the decorations. "We could surprise them with the stuff when we get home."

_Yeah! Let's go!_

* * *

When you finally return home with a noticeable emptier bank account and too many bags, Papyrus was in the yard, raking the leaves. He looked up, eyes lighting up with a smile upon seeing your car pulling into the driveway. When you opened your door, he's already helping Frisk out of their seat and grabbing bags.

"HELLO BEST FRIENDS! IT WOULD SEEM YOUR COSTUME HUNT WENT WELL." He said, eyeing the many bags the adorned your bag seat with a knowing smile. Smiling sheepishly, you grabbed the last bag and followed them inside.

A delectable aroma was wafting through the house when you entered. You paused to appreciate the deliciousness. _Mmm_... pumpkin and cinnamon. Toriel must be baking again. 

You didn't have time to linger in the foyer, though. You had a house to help decorate! As you walked deeper into the house, toward the living room, you heard Papyrus' voice echoing down the hall.

"LOOK SANS! THEY EVEN HAVE SKELETON DECORATIONS! ISN'T THAT NEAT-O?"

The slow, lazy drawl that comes next makes you smile. "yeah, that's a skele- _ton_ of neat decorations you got there, pal."

Just as you turned to enter the living room, you heard an outraged shriek. You couldn't help but giggle. There those silly skeletons go again. Padded footsteps coming down the hall made you look away from the humorous scene playing out before you and over your shoulder. Ahh, It was Toriel.

"Hey, Tori." You greeted cheerfully, stepping out of the way so she could pass. She smiled as she stopped beside you. 

"Hello, dear. I heard a scream and grew concerned, but now I see I had nothing to fret about," She chuckled at the skeleton brother's antics before turning back to you. "Did you find Frisk a Halloween costume? " 

"We did. And a, uhh, few other things too." 

You didn't really know what to think of that knowing twinkle in her eyes. "Ahh. You mean all of the decorations, I presume?" Ugh... Why are you so predictable...? You were trying to surprise them...

Oh well...

"Yep. We're going to decorate the house today."

"Allow me to help you wrangle everyone."

* * *

An hour later and several dozen Halloween themed puns later, you found yourself on the second story balcony with Sans, stringing pumpkin-shaped lights across the railing and swapping puns.

"Hey Sans, You really _light_ up my life! ...Sans?"

When you didn't get an answer you placed the light you had been attempting to hang on the balcony railing and turned to him. He looked uncharacteristically morose. You placed a hand on his shoulder, brow furrowing in concern. 

"You okay?"

He hummed in reassurance and looked at you, smiling that ever-elusive real smile he kept hidden under that grinning mask he wore. You smiled back and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. You leaned your head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around your waist in return. "i'm good, buddy. just thinkin'. if not for you and the kid, none of us would be up here right now, celebrating holidays, seeing the stars, living under the sun. i guess what i'm trying to say is, thanks."

"You don't have to thank me Sans. It was all worth it in the end." 

He chuckled. "yep. also..." Quick as lightning he stuck his ice-cold hand directly on the skin of your face, prompting a string of unintelligible sounds to fall from your mouth. "my hands are _really_ cold." You reached for the goblin, but, with a click and the smell of ozone, he shortcuts just out of reach. His mischievous grin seemed to grow at your cry of outrage.

"Yo-you-! Get your bony butt back here!"

As you chase the shortcutting prankster skeleton, listening to the chatter of your family below decorating, you've never been happier than you are now.


End file.
